Not This Time
by Princess Julianne
Summary: Emily and JJ are having a hard time understanding why their best friends are angry. Emily sees her abusive boyfriend again, and on her way home, JJ gets in a car crash. With both of the girls in the hospital, struggling to stay alive, Derek and Aaron see just how important they are.


**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the Criminal Minds characters. I only own Katherine Taylor and Dakotah Owen.**

...

Emily sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face. She was exhausted from their latest case, a home invasion in Los Angeles, California. The parents had been bound and gagged, the children were forced to endure the sight. The UNSUBS shot the mother in the heart, while shooting the father in the face ten times. The daughters were beaten to death, their identities beyond recognition.

Not to mention her best friend, Derek Morgan, was giving her the silent treatment. Emily honestly had know idea what happened, only seeing him shoot her dark glares. Gathering her soft brunette hair in a ponytail, she stared out the jet window.

"Hey," JJ whispered to Emily, slipping her a cup of coffee. "What's wrong?"

"Derek. He's giving me the silent treatment. I have no idea why." Emily answered, frustration evident in her voice. JJ nodded, her blonde hair swishing from side to side.

"I understand," was the only reply.

"Yeah. I don't expect for him to tell me." Emily sighed, leaning back against her seat. Both her and JJ placed themselves away from the boys. They didn't like how they were the only two in the field. Looking away, JJ watched the boys joke around Hotch. Derek was shoving Reid around, as Reid was talking.

"Ow! JJ! Derek hit me!" Reid exclaimed.

"Derek! Stop it." JJ snapped, she was tired of their fights. She turned back to Emily, who disappeared towards the kitchenette.

Emily shook her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee, she loved how the black, bitter, hot liquid slid down her throat.

"How are you holding up?" Rossi asked, startling the petite brunette. She jumped a little, spilling her coffee on the floor.

"Damn!" She swore. "Good God, Rossi!" He stepped back, unsure at her new behavior. She was glaring daggers at the elder man, if looks could kill, then he wouldn't be alive.

"Sorry." He replied, raising his hands defensively. "So, I heard you and Derek aren't talking."

"So what. When has this ever been your problem?" Emily demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"The attitude is unnecessary, sweetheart." Rossi answered, smirking at her outraged expression.

"Don't call me sweetheart, Rossi." Was her short reply as she pushed him out of her way. Everyone watched as Emily marched her way back to her seat. Slumping down, Emily groaned. She hated the way everyone noticed a change in the atmosphere, they could sense some tension from Derek and her.

"Is there a problem with them?" Hotch questioned the media liason.

"I have no idea, whatsoever." JJ replied, taking her baby blue eyes off the Unit Chief. He nodded, and went back to working on the paperwork.

As soon as the jet touched down, Emily practically raced off the jet. Her go-bag strapped securely on her shoulder. JJ called after Emily, watching as she stopped.

"Where are you going?" Rossi boomed.

"Home. I'm exhausted." Emily said, yawning. "It was a long case. I'll see you guys at the office later."

"Emily!" JJ called. "Be careful and drive safe! I heard there's supposed to be a dangerous storm headed towards us." Emily shot her friend a small smile, before heading over to her car. JJ turned towards the four boys, men she supposed, though they acted like children.

"I want you all on your best behavior, tomorrow. And Derek, why are you avoiding Emily?"

"None of your business, okay?" He answered, grabbing his bag and sauntering off. JJ glared at the back of his head, clenching her fists.

"Calm down, Jayje. Go home." Hotch told her, before moving towards his car. Gulping, JJ headed off.

...

Emily pressed her head against the steering wheel. Pulling out of the space, she headed down the street. It was sprinkling slightly, and her house wasn't far away. Only a couple more blocks.

"Good God," She moaned. As soon as her car was in her driveway, she grabbed her bags, and slammed the door shut. She raced towards her house, her body soaked as she raced into her apartment. As soon as she was changed into her pajamas, a light blue tank top and black sweatpants, the lights went out. Her voice rang out for Sergio, her black cat. The storm was happening for a while, and she heard footsteps outside her doorway. _Oh shit_ , Emily thought. She grasped her gun and aimed at the door, as it flung open. She was meant with an all to familiar face.

"Hello," Ian Doyle, her abusive boyfriend, said.

...

 **Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
